


Reunion

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Tony Stark and Peter Parker finally reunite after the surviving heroes manage to bring everyone back





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Completely ignoring what happened in Avengers Endgame (that movie destroyed me). I wrote this a while ago which is why it does not follow Endgame and it took me about 10 minutes which is why it's so bad.

After almost a year of trying, they had finally figured out how to bring everyone back home. Tony would finally be reunited with his kid. It had taken so much time and effort, but it was finally possible to reverse the snap. All of the survivors fought so hard to beat Thanos once and for all and to bring everyone back. Their hard work was finally going to pay off. 

As the finally preparations took place, Tony became more and more restless, needing to get Peter back. He missed him so much, more than he could possibly explain. Peter had bought so much joy into Tony's life and had helped him through so much. Their relationship quickly grew into that of a father and son. Tony would do anything for Peter. 

The plan worked and everyone started to return. Bucky and Steve reunited with a hug and several tears, Okoye and Shuri sprinted up to T'challa, welcoming him back with tears in their eyes. Everyone seemed to be returning but there was no sign of Peter, Strange or any of the guardians. 

After a few moments, a bright orange flash appeared and a portal opened. Out walked Stephen Strange, who winked at Tony like he had in New York, followed by the Guardians who immediately sought out Rocket and Nebula. Finally, Peter stumbled out of the portal.

'K-kid.' Tony stuttered almost in disbelief that he finally had his son back. 

Peter said nothing and ran towards his father figure. Tony put his arms around his kid for the first time in almost a year. The two sobbed as they hugged, happy to be back in each other's company.

'I missed you so much kid. Promise me you'll never leave me again,' Tony said almost pleading, he could not go through the pain of losing Peter again. 

'I promise' Replied Peter, clinging onto Tony, scared that is he lets go he'll be taken away again. 

'I love you so much kid, you're like a son to me. I promise I'll never let you get hurt again.' 

'I love you too dad'

Recovery for both would be slow and difficult, but as long as they had each other, they'd eventually be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think of Endgame?
> 
> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
